


1, 2, 3

by D1ona30



Series: The Tommo Twins [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Dom Harry, Dom Will, Double Penetration, Fingering, Implied subspace, Incest, Infidelity, Jealous Will, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Some Fluff, Sub Louis, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry, Top William, dom William, mentions of bondage, mentions of spanking, shamless smut with a side of plot, tomlincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D1ona30/pseuds/D1ona30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never seemed a big deal to Will how close him and Louis were, something that nobody else could compare to. But what happens when X-factor and then Harry come along. Will they still be able to find each other after all that and what do they do with Harry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1, 2, 3

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this went way beyond what I had planned. But I'm pretty happy.  
> So firstly I need to thank a few people who without their encouragements this would not be as good as it is. Got to thank the wonderful, [Anna](http://annayolome.tumblr.com/), who gave me massive feedback even though English isn't her first language.  
> A big thank you to [Dani](http://loudippedincaramel.tumblr.com/), for promising me cookie and vodka whenever I got stuck.
> 
> And as always a thank you to my favorite emoji [Kris](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisStylinson/pseuds/KrisStylinson) for dealing with me begging her to write a tomlincest, then writing it myself and THEN whining to her whenever I got stuck. I do not know how you put up with me but I love you! *two fist bumps to the chest and a west side thrown at you*
> 
> Also if any of you are interested, I listened to "Jealous" by Nick Jonas and "18" by One Direction constantly while writing this. 
> 
> Enjoy

**_(Will’s POV past)_ **

 

It never seemed a big deal to Will how close him and Louis were, they were twins and both into guys. So it seemed only natural that they’d practice on each other first but over time it turned into something more, something that nobody else could compare to. They tried dating other people at first but it quickly became apparent that the amount of jealousy they had for each other was almost uncontrollable. And it went unspoken that they only wanted the other when they both just stopped dating, telling their friends and Mum that they just wanted to focus on school or footie.

 

But then X-Factor came along and Louis wanted to do it, felt like he needed to do it, he wanted to sing and travel the world and this was his chance. Will begrudgingly supported him but in the back of his mind hoped that Louis wouldn’t make it and he’d get to keep his lovely Louis all to himself. But he did make it, and to be honest Will wasn’t even that surprised. His brother had an amazing voice, a personality that burst through like sunshine and was probably the most attractive person Will had ever seen. He absolutely hated it but he smiled and kissed him on his cheek telling him how proud he was, Louis’ smile and tighter hold on him was worth it.

 

Louis got put into a _boyband_ of all things and Will wanted to call up Simon and tell him that his brother could make it on his own but Louis was happy about it, just glad to be given another chance. So, Will bit his tongue and told Louis he was happy for him as well. Louis got invited to stay at the cabin of the curly haired boy so the five of them could get to know each other better before moving into the X-Factor house. Will wasn’t excited about this news at all, not failing to miss that his brother had jumped into the brown haired brats arms after they had been told they’d be put in a group together. So the night before he left for the cabin Will ate Louis out for hours making him cry and whimper from oversensitivity. He sent him off the next morning still sleepy and flushed from the night before. Will giving him a hug good bye while starring the gangly little monster right in his stupidly pretty green eyes with a smug smile on his face.

 

When Louis came home from _the cabin,_ he seemed happier, brighter even and had a twinkle in his eyes. Will wanted to scream and ask him who put that look there, he’s the one who’s supposed to do that, not some freak with a big mouth. He pulled Louis into a tight hug and wanted to cry and beg him to never leave again, but it was pointless. Louis would be leaving for the X-Factor house soon and there was nothing he could do about it. He spent the remaining days he had distracting Louis from calling or texting anyone and his nights pressed tight to Louis’ back needing to get his fill before he’d go almost half a year without it.

 

While he was in the house it was pure torture for Will having to watching him on the telly, so close but so far away at the same time. The dimpled doofus (as Will has decided to call him) was the worst part about all of it, the feeling he was watching his brother fall in love with that kid weighed heavy in his chest. He didn’t vote once for them out of spite, that stupid show and that cute little boy were taking his Lou away from him and he wasn’t sure he ever felt this jealous. Not even when Louis had rushed home from school one day saying he’d had his first kiss, when Will had corrected him saying they had their first kiss over a year ago, Louis had laughed and said that one didn’t count. He thought he was jealous then it didn’t compare to how he felt now. It burned like molten lava in his stomach and only Louis’ touch could put it out.  

 

When the boys lost, Will had to leave the room so his crying mother couldn’t see the smile on his face. He knew Louis would come home soon and Will could be the one to comfort him, not anyone else. He spent the next few days planning on what he could do to make Louis feel better, thinking of all his favorite things they would do, maybe even invite Stan and a few of the guys over and have a little welcome home party, but mostly he thought of how he could get things back the way they were. Just Will and Louis.

 

Louis came home and his smile was even brighter and the twinkle in his eyes had turned to full blown stars and Will saw red. Louis gave his mother and sisters big hugs before giving a small hug to Will with a light pat to his back before running up to his room with a, “Just gonna call the boys real quick,” tossed over his shoulder. Jay didn’t seem to mind that her son, after being gone for months, just ditched them to talk to some kids he just left. She just smiled saying she was glad he was home as she hustled the girls back out to the living room so she could go start on dinner.

 

But Will wasn’t having it, he stormed up to Louis’ bedroom, throwing the door open and letting the doorknob bang loudly against the wall.  Louis shrieked, jumping almost a foot off the bed before flipping over on to his back and looking at Will with wide frightened eyes. Will could faintly hear someone on the other end of the line asking if Louis was alright and Will just glared harder at his two minute and thirty second younger brother, silently telling him to hang up the phone.

 

“I’ll, uh, call you back Harry,” Louis said, gulping, “No, no, I’m fine. Just got surprised is all,” a pause, “Yeah, no worries, will call you back later.” Some more talking on the other end, then Louis giggled and said, “Yeah, Love you too, curly.”

 

Will’s eyebrows almost shot off his forehead, mouth popping open in shock as Louis hung up his phone and tossed it on his dresser, “What’s up?” He asked casually like he hadn’t just dropped a fucking bomb in front of his brother.

 

“ _Love you too, Curly?!_ ” He said, voice raising an octave.

 

Louis shrugged, sitting up and crossing his legs, “Yeah, so?” He tilted his head down letting his soft fringe fall into his eyes and biting his lip trying to hold back a smile.

 

Will frowned, placing his hands on his hips, “You just met this kid, Lou, you can’t _‘love’_ him,” he made air quotes around the word _love_.

 

Louis sighed and flopped back on the bed, “Not like that, you knob.”

 

Will felt himself deflate, Louis said he didn’t _love_ the dimpled doofus like that and Louis was here, on the bed and he hasn’t touched him in so long. He finds himself closing the door behind him and locking it before climbing on the bed to lay on his stomach next to Louis, draping an arm over his waist.

 

Louis automatically snuggled in closer to his brother, closing his eyes and placing his hand on top of Will’s arm, “Missed you.”

 

Will gave him a squeeze, turning to kiss him on his shoulder, “Missed you too.”

 

Louis humed, turning his head to face his twin and giving him a smile. His light blue eyes flicked down to Will’s lips and Will smirked already understanding what he wanted.

 

“Don’t you want to tell me about what it was like on the show?” He felt like teasing him a little bit, seeing if Louis was as eager as he was.

 

Louis shook his head, pupils already expanding, “Not really.”

 

Will shifted forward, his thumb brushing the soft spot on his hip were Louis’ shirt rode up, "What would you like to do then?" He licked his lips as anticipation thrummed through his veins.

 

"You," Louis said completely unabashed.

 

Will laughed even as his cock started to fill. He leaned in closer to his twin, his lips ghosting over the other lads, "Sadly we don't have time for that. Mum's expecting us for dinner."

 

Louis whined in disappointment and shifted uncomfortably on the bed like the thought of not having Will inside him was causing him physical pain. Will’s dick twitched at the thought because it wanted to be inside him too, "I'm sorry baby, later tonight." He said, sliding his hand up under Louis' shirt, rubbing the skin there, "How about I suck you off instead?"

 

"Fuck yes," Louis answered, his voice high and raspy already, hips jumping up off the bed.

 

"Mhmm," Will hummed, licking his lips, "You'll have to be quiet though or the girls will hear."

 

Louis nodded his head and bit his lip, Will knew he probably couldn’t trust his voice right then. After doing this so many times, Will just knew things about Louis that no one would ever understand. He pushed his hand further up Louis’ torso, rucking his shirt up even more while moving down his body, fingers tickling his soft skin.

 

Louis gripped at his shoulders, halting Will’s movements, “Wait, wait.”

 

Will stopped his mouth just inches from Louis’ bellybutton, already planning on sticking his tongue in there to taste him, and looked up at his brother, “What is it?”

 

Louis smiled down at him, “Can I get a kiss first?”

 

Will gave him his own answering smile, crawling back up, “I’m sorry, of course you can have a kiss,” he cupped Louis’ jaw with one hand, “Love kissing you.”

 

Louis leaned up on his elbows, quickly crashing his lips against Will’s and eagerly opened up, inviting Will in. It was wet and a bit sloppy but Louis moaned into, sucking Will’s lips and tongue into his mouth like they were water and he hadn’t had a drink in days. Will shifted his body, so he was laying on top of Louis, lining their chests up as he slipped in between Louis’ open legs. He gripped at Louis’ hips, titling them up so they could grind against each other easily. Louis wound his arms around Will's back pulling him impossibly closer as they rutted against each other for a bit longer, their clothed cocks rubbing together deliciously.

 

Will broke the kiss first, moving his mouth down Louis' cheek stopping to whisper in his ear, "Remember to be quiet or I'll stop." He said before he sucked a pink spot just below his jaw line, feeling as Louis tensed up, a moan getting caught in his throat and successfully stopping himself from being too loud.

 

"Good boy,"  Will said as he licked his earlobe. He moved his mouth slowly down Louis' neck sucking on the skin, not hard enough to bruise but just enough that Louis will still feel it throbbing while they sit down to eat their dinner.

 

He doesn't take the time to remove their clothing like he normally would, wanting to save any extra time they have with Louis' cock in his mouth. He does however pull up Louis shirt enough so he can get his mouth around one of his nipples, sucking the pink bud into his mouth, holding his hips down as Louis arches up into his mouth. He licks and sucks along his chest and torso making sure to get his lips on Louis’ cute little tummy. Will's seen how he pulls his shirt down over it on the telly and it makes him sad to think that Louis would ever be that self conscious. Once he gets his mouth on it he makes sure to leave dark purple and red marks on the skin, to show him how much Will loves it and him.

 

Louis was squirming uncontrollably by the time Will got to pulling off his khaki trousers. In the past Will would have pinned his hips down and ordered him to stay still but not today. Today Will relished in the way Louis’ curvy little body moved in his hands, soft flesh giving under his fingers. Louis had always been a tad thicker than Will and though Louis always complained about it, Will loved it, it gave Louis an arse and thighs worth dying for. An arse and thighs he had every intention of littering with hickeys and teeth marks later that evening. He pulled Louis’ khaki's and pants down, just enough get his cock and arse out, wanting to get his hands on the ample flesh. He didn’t wasted any time and gripped the base with the calloused palm of one hand while the other snaked around to knead the boys arse.

 

Louis' hips buck up at his touch and Will smirked staring down at his twins erection, precum slowly leaking out of his slit. He licked his lips, eager to taste him on his tongue. He chanced a glance up at the his brother and saw him staring back down at him. His blue eyes dark, face flushed a lovely shade of red and his bottom lip bitten almost bloody from him holding in all the noises he would naturally make. Will vowed right then to get them some time alone so Louis could be as loud as he wanted. For now he takes pity on him and takes the tip of Louis’ cock into his mouth, sucking on it lightly watching the way Louis' eyes flutter closed, his head falling back against the bed.

 

Will swirls his tongue around the head before sinking down on Louis' cock, relaxing his jaw so the spit from his mouth can drip down the shaft, making it an easier glide for when his hand starts to pump him in time with the bob of his head. Will takes his time getting it as wet and messy as possible, just the way Louis likes, licking up the side with the flat of his tongue before taking it back in his mouth, lips stretching tight around his girth. Louis threads his fingers through Will's shagging hair, tugging on the strands, his silent signal that he's getting close. Will doubles his efforts, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks harder on the boys cock, spit soaked hand moving down to cup and massage his balls, taking him deeper into his throat with each slide downward. The hand on Louis' arse gives him a tight squeeze pushing him in deeper until he's hitting the back of Will's throat, his gag reflex spasming around him.

 

"Oh God!" Louis shouts forgetting all about Will's order to stay silent as he comes down his twins throat. Will sputters, trying to swallow but he didn’t have time to pull off a bit before and some of it dribbles down his chin.

 

Louis' still got his hands fisted tight in Will's hair, keeping him on his cock even after it starts to go soft. Will sucks on it lightly, loving how it twitches in his mouth but Louis' whines from oversensitivity and finally releases Will from his hold.

 

Will makes his way up Louis’ body licking the cum off his lips, he scoops the liquid off his chin with two fingers staring at Louis’ flushed face, "Here," he says placing his sticky fingers in front of Louis' open mouth, "I want you to see how good you taste."

 

Louis obediently leaned up and wrapped his pink lips around Will's index and middle finger, moaning as he sucked them clean, licking in-between his digits for good measure. He pulls off with a pop, looking up seductively through his eyelashes, "What would you like me to do for you?"

 

His voice sounded so raspy, like he's the one that just deepthroated a cock that Will groans, burying his face in Louis' neck. He gently rutted against him thinking he could get off this way but then there's a rapid knocking on Louis' bedroom door and they both froze.

 

"Mum says dinner’s ready and you two lazy peabrains need to get down there asap." Lottie called from just on the other side of the door.

 

Will removed his face from the warmth of Louis' body to shout back, "Yeah, be down in a sec." He's impressed his voice didn’t sound more wrecked but they both don't relax till after they hear her head back down the stairs.

 

Louis sighed, giggling into the side of his face, "I guess will take care of that later."

 

\-------

 

It was wonderful having Louis home even if it was only for a few months before he had to go on the X-Factor tour. Will really tried to make it just about them but it was difficult when he had four new and exciting boys to compete with. The Dimpled Doofus being the worst always calling, texting, begging for skype calls and even e-mailing, like it the 90’s. He even called on Christmas Eve, Louis was on his knees giving Will his birthday blow job and his phone started to ring.

 

Will groaned, glaring at the thing lighting up the room and ruining the mood, Louis pulled off his cock, a trail of spit still connecting his lips and the tip, he licked it away with a smooth sweep of his tongue, “Who is it?” he asked still using his hand to pump Will’s erection.

 

“Fuck,” Will groaned, “Who cares.” He rolled his head back against the desk chair, reaching out to brush the hair that had fallen in Louis’ eyes.

 

“I care, could be important,” He leaned down opening his mouth and letting his tongue loll out, just barely grazing the head of Will’s cock, hand slowly pumping him up and down, “Please.”

 

“Shit, fine!” Will grabbed the phone off the desk and saw the name flashing on the screen. _Hazza_ is written bright and shiny with heart emoji’s surrounding it. His hand tightened around the piece of plastic and metal, eyes flashing down to Louis mouth still open, waiting, he tosses it across the room where it lands safely (unfortunately), on a pile of his dirty clothes.

 

Louis stops his hand, watching in shock as his phone gets thrown across the room, “What was that for?”

 

“It wasn’t important,” Will slumps back in the chair, he’s worried he’s going to go soft if they talk about this.

 

And to make matters worse Louis releases him from his hand and gives him a hard stare, “Who was it?”

 

Will snaps, grabbing the back of Louis’ neck hard, keeping him in place while, his other hand goes down to wrap around his cock, quickly jerking himself off, “It was no one.” He growls, voice cold and steely, “You’re mine, you hear me? You pay attention to me!”

 

Louis tried to nod but the hold Will had on his neck just got tighter, he opened his mouth up wide sticking his tongue out knowing what Will needed from him. Will moved his hand still staring into Louis’ eyes watching as his pupils dilate till there is just a thin sliver of light blue.

 

Will's hand became a blur of movement and Louis fluttered his eyelashes, looking deep into Will’s darker blue eyes, “Yours,” he breathed out, the warm air hitting Will’s cock.

 

He comes like that, chanting “Mine, mine, mine,” as he streaks Louis’ face in white, some even landing on his lashes.

 

Will slid off the chair and on to the floor in front of his brother, knees hitting the carpet with a dull thud. Tears are already streaming out of his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Louis, pressing the sides of their faces together, not caring that he’s smearing his cum all over them, “I’m sorry, Lou,” he sobbed, “I just don’t want to share you.”

 

Louis’ arms come up and hold him tight, stroking his back comfortingly, “I know, love. It’s okay. Was hot. You know I like it when you get bossy.”

 

Will let out a wet giggle, still trying to get his tears in check, “I know but still I’m sorry, we usually talk first so we know what’s going to happen. I surprised you and that’s not fair.”

 

Louis kissed just below his ear, “It’s okay, I promise. Just what sparked that? It was just a phone call.”

 

Will sighed, hugging Louis tighter, hiding his face in his neck, “It was the curly haired one, the one you get on so well with.”

 

Will could feel Louis nod in understanding, it didn’t take him long to figure out that Will wasn’t a big fan of Harry's.

 

“It’s just, I only get so much time with you before you leave for the tour. And they keep calling and wanting your attention. I just got jealous, I’m sorry.” He sighed, feeling better that he finally said it, he knew it wouldn’t change anything but it still felt good to get it off his chest.

 

Louis sighed, hugging him that much tighter, “I’m sorry too, I’ll make more of an effort that when I’m here, I’m actually here, okay?”

 

“That sounds good and I'll chill with this whole jealousy thing.”

 

Louis patted him on the back, “Come on lets go shower and I’ll let you finger me till I come.”

 

Will smiled into his neck, he was very on board with that plan. He was still upset that Louis would be leaving in the next month or so, to go on tour but it’s not forever, he’ll come home it’s not like he’s moving away or anything. He pushed all the jealous thoughts out of his mind and decided to enjoy the time he did have with Louis.

 

But as it turned out, like most things in Will’s life, nothing was what he thought it was going to be. Louis had already decided to move in with the lads right after the X-Factor tour, more specifically, to move in with the Dimpled Doofus! Of course Louis waited till three weeks before he left for the tour to tell Will, apparently Jay knew about this for months but everyone failed to tell Will, till almost the last minute. And he couldn’t talk Louis out of it, they’d already picked a place and bought furniture. Telling Will how he’d be in London, how he needed this for his music career and that it was important for them to see the world and break this little bubble they had created.

 

That last bit had nearly killed Will, he couldn’t believe Louis would leave him so easily. And for a boy with curls! He wasn’t dumb, he could see the way Louis’ face lit up at the mention of the other boys name or how he’d stop mid sentence to answer a text or phone call from the kid. It was disgusting and Will hated it and hated him.

 

The weeks leading up to Louis leaving, Will found himself pinning Louis down more, on any flat surface he could find whenever they were alone, and tying him up so he couldn’t squirm away or touch himself when Will fucked him. Louis thought they were just exploring more but Will wanted it to be the best sex of Louis’ life so that when/if he hooked up with the other lad it wouldn’t compare to him. He doesn’t think he ever spanked Louis more either, one time he almost took pictures of how red his arse got so he could remember it for later but when Louis caught him reaching for his phone, his hand shot out, “No! I might be famous one day. Don’t want those getting out.” Will had scowled at him and spanked him ten more times for talking when he wasn’t allowed.  

 

Their last night together was bittersweet for Will, he spent hours kissing and licking every inch of Louis' body, memorizing him with his hands and tongue. He opened him up slowly with his fingers coaxing the first of many orgasms out of him. When he finally got his cock inside of Louis he was relentless, pounding into him repeatedly not stopping until he knew that Louis would be sore for days and when Will finally came he bit down on the spot where Louis’ neck and shoulder met, breaking the skin with his teeth.

 

The next morning when the boys showed up to take Louis to the first concert venue, Harry had his eyes trained on the way Louis limped slightly when he walked, “You okay, Lou?” He asked in that gravelly voice of his.

 

“I'm fine curly,” Louis pushed Harry’s hand away where it had come up to pull down the collar of his shirt. Harry still had enough time to get a glimpse of the mark Will had left and his eyebrows shot up in surprise before scrunching back down in disappointment. Will smiled to himself, knowing he put that mark there and Harry had seen and now Harry knew he isn’t the only one in Louis’ life or bedroom.

 

When it’s was time to say good-bye he hugged Louis extra tight and planted kisses over the spot he marked, “Don’t forget me, Lou.” He said, lips pressed against his warm skin.

 

“Never,” Louis said back, hugging Will just as tight.

 

Jay and the girls cried of course but he doesn’t think they understand his pain, he feels like someone has just removed an organ, his heart if he wants to be dramatic.

 

His Mum gave him a watery smile, “It’s okay, he’ll be back.”

 

Will shook his head and went back into the house because no he wouldn’t.

 

\-----------

 

**4 years later**

 

**_(Louis’ POV present)_ **

 

It was one of those rare quiet days for Louis, a day where he didn’t need to be anywhere, didn’t have some odd Eleanor-Promo crossover thing he had to do _and_ Harry was home, well not at that moment, having gone out shopping with Gemma but he was home in London and would be back at the house in a few hours. But still it was nice, it felt normal for a change and that should have been his first clue that something was going to come along and disturb all that.

 

He was just relaxing on the couch watching a footie match on his flat screen, dressed in nothing but a loose pair of old faded blue trackies and one of Harry’s oversized white t-shirts. He had just taken a sip out of his beer when there was a buzzing coming from the intercom. He thought that a bit strange not having anything planned with anyone today but shrugged figuring it couldn’t be a fan who’d finally tracked them down. He got up and went to the speaker and little video monitor to see who was there.

 

He froze the moment he laid eyes on the man standing at the front gate, _Will_ , his brother, looking back at him through the black and white screen. Louis didn’t know what to do. He hadn’t seen Will in over three years, he didn’t even think Will knew he had moved out of the flat. Six months after moving in with Harry he confessed to Will that he was in love with Harry and that they were boyfriends. It was the last time he’d seen his brother. Will had gone home, packed a few bags and just left, left everything and everyone. Traveling the world, making friends and taking odd jobs to support himself and collecting tattoos along the way. His only contact with anyone was the random postcards and occasional pictures of himself, he sent back home to their mother, which she always passed along to Louis.

 

He pressed the button on the speaker with a shaky finger, “Will?” he breathed out, voice trembling, part of him thinking that this is some weird horrible prank.

 

“Yeah,” Will says, his voice sounding gruffer than Louis would have ever thought or expected.

 

He quickly hit the button that opened the gate, hearing it screetch a little even over the speaker.

 

He rubbed his hands over his face trying to calm himself, he felt the light scruff on his chin and wished he’d have shaved after his shower this morning. There is nothing to do about it now and any thought of changing his clothes is quickly dashed out of his mind when he realizes that the front door is locked. He runs down the hall nearly tripping over his own feet in his haste. Louis fumbles with the lock for a minute, hands shaking with nerves but he is finally able to unlock the door and throw it open just as Will comes walking up the small stone pathway leading up to the front door.

 

It hits him like a train seeing his brother after so long, his eyes hungrily take in his long swept back hair and scruffy face. And if Louis didn't know better he'd say he's looking at himself at the 2013 American Music Awards just minus the nice dress clothes. He kind of can't believe he, _himself_ , ever looked like that, wearing a softer look now a days, looking more 18 then 22 then he has in years.

 

He gets caught in Will's slightly darker blue eyes, they seem to be the only thing that hasn’t changed. The same blue eyes that he grew up with, the eyes of the boy he loves and all of a sudden he can't contain his excitement, sprinting out of the house and leaping into Will’s outstretched arms, wrapping his limbs around Will’s waist.

 

“Shit,” Will groans, when Louis slams into his chest, “I’ve missed you.” He hugs Louis tight to his chest, breathing him in.

 

There are tears dripping down Louis’ face, as he chants Will’s name over and over, planting kisses along his hairline. Will tilts his face up, dark blue eyes meeting Louis’ light blue ones, “Give us kiss, love.” His voice sweet as sugar, and just a tad deeper than the voice Louis remembers moaning his name in the dark.

 

It’s automatic the way he reacts, like it’s only been hours, not years since the last time they've seen each other and when they kiss it feels just as good as Louis remembers. Their lips slotting together perfectly and Will always knows just how to bite Louis’ lower lip and suck on his tongue. Will hands move down from where they are wrapped around Louis’ waist to grip at his arse as he carries him back into the house, kicking the door closed behind him, the resulting slam echoing off the walls.

 

Louis moans into Will’s mouth, having forgotten how in control Will always was when they were together and how much it had always turned him on.

 

“Fuck babe, I’ve missed that sound.” Will says nipping at Louis’ bottom lip.

 

And Louis freezes in his arms, remembering where he is and how he is not 18 years old anymore. He’s in his home, the home he shares with his boyfriend of almost four years. The man he plans on marrying someday. He stops kissing Will and loosens the hold his legs have on him, “Let me down.” He says, voice gone small. Will does as he says but Louis sees how his face falls.

 

“Fuck,” Louis says, wiping his tear streaked face off with his hands, “I’m sorry.”

 

Will takes a step towards him, “No, babe, I’m sorry,” he touches Louis’ shoulder gently like he’s afraid Louis might break.

 

Louis starts crying again, falling into his brothers chest, Will’s arms coming up to wrap around him. Louis’ hands cling to the cotton material of his hoodie, “You fucking asshole,” he sobs, “You could have died and I wouldn’t have even known!”

 

Louis hits him a couple of times on the chest with the side of his fist but Will grabs his wrist stopping him, pulling his hand up to kiss his knuckles. Mumbling, “I’m sorry baby,” in-between each soft press of his lips.

 

Louis sniffs and leans back so he can study his brothers face. He’s tan that’s for sure but his face also looks a bit more weathered, he looks older than he ought to at their age of 22, it seems life has been a little rough on him. It hurts to know that, to know that Louis is most likely the cause of it. He’s not stupid, he knows how it must have felt for Will to hear that Louis loved someone else. But his eyes, those are the same blue they’ve always been and Louis smiles at that, reaching a hand up to card through his brothers hair, “This has gotten a big long don’t you think.”

 

Will chuckles letting go of Louis’ hand to run his fingers through Louis’ own hair, “You’re one to talk. He gives them a sharp tug, Louis’ mouth falling open, gasping at the pleasure that shoots through his body.

 

Louis knows he needs to pull away, take a step back, talk to him about everything that’s happened but he can smell Will, from how close they are. Will’s clean and spicey from his cologna but underneath all that Louis can smell the sweet soft scent of the boy he grew up with, the boy that was his everything. They’re two halves of a whole, the two of them and he hasn’t felt complete since Will walked out of his flat that day. His cock starts to fill at all the memories that come flooding back and the way Will is staring at his mouth isn’t making the thought of stopping any easier.

 

The grip on his hair is impossibly tight and his mouth is still hanging open, he’s waiting for one of them to move. He’s not sure if he actually has the strength to do, he wants Will to take the choice away from him but he can tell Will’s not going to give in. So if anyone is going to do it, it’ll have to be Louis, he whines once the realization hits him. And of course the asshole smirks at him because Will knows, always knows what’s going on inside Louis’ head.

 

Will licks his lips, still staring at him, “Well?”

 

Louis whines again, shifting his hips, squirming in the tight hold Will has on him.

 

“Well?!” Will asks again, tugging his head back even further, demanding an answer out of him.

 

“Please,” Louis begs.

 

“Please what?” Will isn’t going to give him an inch.

 

“Please kiss me,” Louis finally says, voice high and needy.

 

Will doesn’t lean in but instead pulls Louis to him, crashing their lips together, biting Louis’ lower lip as he moans. Will’s velvet tongue feels amazing licking it’s way into his mouth, wrapping itself around Louis’ and sucking it back between his lips. It’s hot and delicious and Louis is already moving his hands to unzip the dark hoodie Will has on, pushing it off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. He notices Will is wearing a grey sleeveless vest similar the ones he wears, he bites his lip, smiling, sliding his hands down his twins exposed biceps. He has so many tattoos, he thought Zayn had a lot but this is two, almost, full sleeves. He thinks that maybe after this he should set them up but that sends a spark of jealousy through his heart and pulls his brother closer, kissing him deeper, exploring Will’s mouth with his tongue.

 

Will grabs the backs of his thighs, pushing his legs up and open. Louis understand immediately hopping up into the cradle of the other lads arms and wrapping his limbs around Will’s hips. He’s pressed up against the hallway wall not a moment later, his growing erection rubbing against his brothers stomach. Louis moans into his mouth when he feels Will’s hard on rubbing against his arse.

 

“Bedroom?” Will asks, rubbing himself on Louis a bit more.

 

Louis pauses before answering, he really, probably, _most definitely_ shouldn’t do this but it’s been so long since he’s been close to his brother and he needs this so much. It isn’t really even about the sex, he just needs to be as close as possible to Will and the is the best way to do it. He just hopes that Harry will forgive him. He told Harry about him and Will right before they officially got together, wanting him to know everything. Harry was surprisingly wonderful about the whole thing and Louis cried promising him that whatever him and Will were it was over. He just prays this time Harry will be just as understanding.

 

He points down the hall towards the opposite end of the house, he figures it’s best he take them to a guest room and not the bed he shares with Harry. He’s going to hell, he knows this for sure but he doesn’t need to add being a major dick to the list of things that’ll send him there.

 

Will stops, pulling his mouth away from Louis’ neck, “Which one?” he asks voice, deep and raspy.

 

Louis shudders in his arms, dick twitching, “Uh,” He looks to his left and right, “Right!.” He answers realizing that one has a full bathroom attached to it.

 

Will steps into the room, tossing Louis’ on the bed not bothering to close the door, just strips off his shirt wordlessly, throwing it in the far corner. Louis sits up, to watch him undress, draping his legs over the side reaching out and sliding his hands up the other lads bare chest. He’s covered in tattoos, a few of them even nautical themed, it makes his heart ache seeing how they match his so well. He places a kiss to the black sparrow on his right shoulder, his hand smoothing up his brothers left side where a large trident is drawn. He chuckles to himself thinking how it goes along nicely with Harry’s new mermaid. Louis licks his tongue over one of Will’s nipples, moving to sucka mark over the boat wheel that’s tattooed  over Will’s heart, fingers lightly tracing the “ _Take me home_ ” written in cursive right below it. He’s not sure when Will did these but some of them appear to be older than his and Harry’s making him wonder how in sync him and Will truly are even when they are thousands of miles apart.

 

Will tugs at the hem of Louis’ shirt, “Take this off for me?”

 

Louis bites his lip, shedding his top, throwing it and not caring where it lands eager to have Will’s hands on him. Will groans loudly, sucking on Louis’ neck, hands caressing his skin, fingers flicking over his nipples. Will drags his tongue across Louis’ collarbones, climbing on the bed and pushing him up the mattress.

 

“Fuck you look amazing,” Will says planting kisses along Louis’ neck and shoulder, his hands trace Louis’ sides, feather light touches that almost tickle. Louis squirms trying to get away from him but Will chuckles, pinning him down with his hips and biting his nipple, Louis arches into it, keening loudly.

 

“Got any lube, love?” Will asks, stopping his assault on Louis’ nipple.

 

Louis nods, “Yeah, in there,” he answers pointing to the little dresser across the room. He and Harry learned early on that they needed to keep lube in every room of the house, just in case. And Louis is thankful for it now because if he had to go to his and Harry’s room to get it, he isn’t sure he’d be able to come back..

 

Will groans, getting off him, “Take these off,” he says, pulling at the elastic waistband of his twins trackies.

 

Louis blushes realizing he never put pants this morning, so when Will turns back around, Louis is lying naked in the middle of the bed, his cock hard and leaking onto his stomach.

 

“Shit,” Will says, eyes bugging out as they take in the sight before him. He tosses the lube next to Louis’ hip before quickly stripping off his jeans, leaving him in nothing but a pair of tented out blue boxers.

 

Louis moans, loving the effect he has on the other lad, grabbing the base of dick to ease some of the pressure.

 

“No, baby,” Will says, climbing back on the bed, “Good boys don’t touch.”

 

And fuck, he’s missed this with Will. Harry’s fucking brilliant at it, even taking them further than Louis thought was possible. But Will was the one who he discovered his little kink with and he’ll always have a special hold on Louis. Louis releases himself, whining for attention. Will takes his time, kissing up the inside of Louis’ thighs, dragging the coarse hairs of his beard along his sensitive skin. Before Louis can comprehend what’s happening, Will’s got his mouth on one of his nipples and his rough hand wrapped around Louis’ dick, pumping it slowly. Louis arches off the bed, keening, arms wrapping around Will’s back, nails digging into his skin, Will bites down on the bud in retaliation and Louis moans even louder.

 

Louis thinks that maybe they should speed things along, he’s already becoming desperate to come and he wants Will inside him before that happens. He quickly grabs a hold of the lube on the bed and pushes it against the hand Will has on his hip, hoping for him to get the message.

 

Will stops sucking on Louis’ nipple, taking the lube from, “Always such a greedy little thing.” He laughs, flicking his tongue over the swollen bud.

 

Louis chews his lip, looking in Will’s eyes, “Please, I need you, need you so much.” Hips bucking up, cock sliding messily on his brother’s stomach.

 

Will squeezes the hip in his hand, “I know baby, and you’ll have me. Just got to give me sometime.” He kisses along Louis’ jaw, rubbing Louis’ sides with his warm hands, “Been a long time since I’ve gotten to touch you. Be a good boy and be patient and I’ll give you everything you want, okay.” Louis sighs, nodding his head.

 

Will doesn’t drop the lube back on the bed though, just keeps it in his closed fist while goes back to sucking on Louis’ nipples. Switching between the two, biting down hard before licking over the throbbing buds, turning them red with each bite and suck of his mouth. Louis is steadily leaking from his cock now and he knows he’ll come if Will doesn’t stop, his hips twitch up trying to get friction but Will doesn’t give him any, keeping his body as far away as possible, pinning Louis’ down with one hand. He finally relents leaning back and admiring how red and puffy Louis’ abused nipples are, wiping the spit off his mouth.

 

“Look so good, Lou,” he says, voice dropping, it sends shivers down Louis’ spine.

 

Will sits up, reaching back, grabbing a hold of Louis’ ankles, opening his legs up wider and pushing his knees up towards his chest, “Hold your legs for me, okay?”

 

Louis nods, grabbing his calves with his hands, keeping himself open for his twin to see. He feels exposed and vulnerable with Will on his knees in front of him, staring at his hole with hungry eyes.

 

“Fuck,” he says, eyes roaming up and down Louis’ body, “God how I’ve missed you.” Will sucks his thumb into his mouth before rubbing it slowly over Louis’ rim, making him shudder.

 

Will picks up the lube laying on the bed, popping open the cap, he pours the sticky liquid directly over Louis’ hole and the thumb that’s still slowly rubbing circles on the tight muscle.

 

“It’s cold,” Louis hisses.

 

Will shrugs, not taking his eyes off Louis’ body, “Didn’t want to stop touching you.”

 

Louis lets his head falls back on the pillow, eyes fluttering closed while Will continues teasing him with his thumb. Louis can feel him slicking up the rest of his fingers while rubbing them up and down along Louis’ crack. Will moves quickly, tossing the bottle on the bed, moving upwards to press his mouth hard against Louis’ lips, slipping his pointer finger all the way in with one single thrust, catching Louis’ shout of, “Shit” in his mouth.

 

Louis pants out, “Warn a guy, will ya?” as Will swirls his finger, coating his walls with the sticky substance.

 

Will laughs, nibbling on Louis’ bottom lip, “You love it.” He slowly starts pumping the digit in and out of him, kissing the corner of Louis’ mouth. Will leans back off of him and pushes in a second finger, Louis moans and arches his back trying to push down on his fingers. They feel incredible, similar to his own but rougher and without the awkward angle. They feel even more incredible when Will curls them upwards brushing over his prostate and he cries out, losing himself in the pleasure, only thoughts in his brain are “Will” and “more.”

 

He’s so lost in the way Will’s fingers move in and out of his body that he doesn’t hear the front door opening and closing, or the shouts of his name that are drowned out by his own noises. He doesn’t even hear the shocked gasp that comes from across the room, he does notice however when Will’s fingers stop moving.

 

He looks up at his brother with hazy eyes, finding it hard to focus, “Why’d you stop?” He slurs out.

 

There’s coughing coming from the bedroom door and he turns his head andHarry is standing in the doorway with his arms across his chest, shock and anger playing on his face.

 

Louis’ heart rate jumps to a possibly dangerous level, he needs to speak but his voice is stuck in his throat as Harry stares at him lying naked in the bed with his brothers fingers up his arse. _Why are his fingers still in my arse?_ He just stares, gaping at Harry, unsure what to even say, feeling like an “ _I’m sorry_ ,” just isn’t going to cut it.

 

Harry stops looking at him and turns his face to Will, eyes scanning his nearly naked form, “Hello Will.” He says it so calm, like he didn’t just walk on his boyfriend about to be fucked by his twin brother that Louis is scared of what’s going on in his head.

 

“Hello Harry,” Will says, staring the other boy down with a challenge in his eyes. He curls his fingers upwards again and pushes down, Louis’ body reacts on its own, arching upwards and moaning loudly but his eyes are locked on Harry’s pleading with him. Harry just watches him right back, face unreadable except for the slight darkening of his eyes.

 

Harry takes a step into the room, face impassive and Louis is worried he might punch Will in the face but he takes his shirt off instead and now Louis is really going to have a heart attack.

 

Louis somehow finds his voice, and is able to whimper out a broken off, “Har-” before he gets cut off.

 

“You are not allowed to talk right now,” Harry’s stern voice orders, green eyes staring directly in his blue ones.

 

“I’m so-” Louis tries again, really wanting to apologize but stops talking when he notices Harry taking off his jeans. This isn’t at all what he was expecting.

 

Harry stands up and looks at him, eyes softening for a moment, “Good boys do as there told. And you want to be good, don't you?” Louis bites his lip and nods because he does want to be good.

 

“Budge over,” Harry says to Will, as he climbs on the bed and places himself next to Will in-between Louis’ spread, bent legs.

 

Louis starts trembling, unsure of what’s about to happen, his mind is running with thoughts of how mad Harry really is. He closes his eyes and bites hard on his lip trying to push them out of his mind.

 

Not a second later he feels a warm body covering him, “Open your eyes baby,” a soft voice breathes across his face, when he opens his eyes, it’s Harry, smiling down at him. He breathes a sigh of relief, even though tears still prickle at the corner of his eyes. He tries blinking them away but they just run down the sides of his face.

 

Harry lifts a hand and wipes them away, “Shh, it’s okay baby.”

 

Louis turns his head and kisses the inside of Harry’s wrist, he opens his mouth to speak but Harry raises an eyebrow at him. Louis pleads at him with his eyes, wanting to talk.

 

Thankfully he’s with two men who know him well and Harry leans in kissing him on the lips, “Do you want Will and I to take care you?” Harry asks. Louis chews his lip, eyebrows scrunched together, unsure how to respond.

 

Harry pulls his bottom lip out from his teeth, kissing the indented skin, “We _want_ to take care of you,” he looks back to Will, who's been sitting there staring in shock at Harry’s reaction, “ _Right_ Will?” It really isn’t even a question the way he says it.

 

Will reaches out, rubbing Louis’ ankle, “Of course I want too,” looking Harry in the eye as he says it. “Always,” He tacts on, wiggling his fingers inside of Louis, making sure he understand as well.

 

Louis moans feeling Will’s fingers and hearing their words, it’s something he has always wanted but never thought he’d get. He tries nodding his head but that isn’t enough for Harry, “You can use your words now baby.”

 

Louis bursts, “Oh God Harry, I’m so sorry,” it wasn’t the question but even as deep as he is, he needs to say that first and foremost. He can tell Will is displeased by the way he spreads his fingers out wide making Louis squirm while underneath Harry.

 

Harry chuckles, kissing Louis with his soft lips, “Hey, it’s okay. We can talk about all that later. For now, I want to make you feel good.”

 

Louis moans into Harry’s mouth, Will having pushed in a third finger at having been left out. Harry only laughs some more biting down on Louis’ bottom lip, “We _both_ want to make you feel good. Do _you_ want that Lou?”

 

“Yes, please,” he cries out, “I want that.” He kisses Harry’s mouth sucking his tongue in as Will starts pumping his fingers in and out of him faster. He moans, bucking his hips, cocking brushing against Harry’s abs. He is getting overwhelmed quickly and he pants into Harry’s mouth, grasping at his shoulders, begging, “Please, please.”

 

Harry covers Louis’ mouth with his own again before pulling back, “Okay baby, we’ll take care of you.” He takes Louis’ wrists in his hands and places them above Louis’ head, “Keep them there okay?”

 

Louis nods his head, eyes feeling hazing again, Harry moves off of him, slowly trailing his large hands down Louis’ body, he stops when they reach Louis’ hips, giving them a squeeze.

 

He turns his face to Will but his eyes move down to where Will is pumping three fingers in and out of Louis, “You sure you remember what he likes?”

 

Will twists his wrist and spreads his fingers wide making Louis cry out in pleasure, he smirks turning his eyes away from Louis’ hole, “I think I know him better than you.”

 

“You think so, do you?” Harry asks, grabbing the lube on the bed and coating his fingers. It’s quiet for a moment as both Will and Harry watch as he rubs a finger around Louis’ stretched rim, feeling along Will’s fingers.

 

“It’s been close to four years, a lot can change,” Harry says, slipping his finger in on Will’s next thrust in. Louis’ closes his eyes tightly, mouth popping open in a choked off scream, when he opens them back up he’s confronted with the sight of Harry gripping the back of Will’s head as he brings their mouths together. Louis feels like he’s going to come just from seeing them kiss. They are so hot together and when Harry moans into Will’s mouth it sends shock waves throughout his body.

 

“Fuck, fuck,” he whispers, reaching a hand down to grab at his cock. They let go of each other and look down to see Louis taking himself in hand and they both frown.

 

Harry grabs his wrist moving it away from his cock, with Will saying, “We said no touching.”

 

It sends shivers down his spine having them both take control and telling him what to do. They move their fingers in sync, stretching him out further making it easy for Harry slip in a second finger. It’s starting to hurt a bit now, not used to being stretched this wide, his face contorts in pain as Harry scissors his fingers.

 

“Why don’t you suck his cock?” Harry says to will and Louis sags into the bed, relief flooding his system, knowing it’ll take the edge off.

 

Will doesn’t have a smart comeback for that, just smirks at Harry before leaning down and taking the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around tip and pressing it over his slit. Louis’ hips buck up making his cock slide further into Will’s wet mouth, he’s going to come soon if this keeps up and he tells them as much.

 

“Oh god, I’m going to come, please let me come.”

 

Will pulls off him quickly, grabbing the base of Louis’ cock with his hand, “Not yet,” giving the tip one more kiss.

 

Harry nods in agreement, “You can come once I’ve got three fingers in you and then we are going to fuck you okay?”

 

“Shit, fuck, yes, please. I want that. Please let me come,” Louis begs his cock twitching and leaking.

 

They slowly begin pumping their fingers again, Harry grabbing the lube and pouring more on their hands, Louis’ so hot down there that it actually feels good when the cold liquid hits his skin. They’ve never done this before and though him and Harry have talked about how hot it would be, it never went beyond just talking. But this is amazing, all of Louis’ fantasies are coming true and the two boys he loves most in the world are going to give them to him and he wants cry with gratitude. It becomes even more amazing when Harry bends over and wraps his plump red lips around Louis’ cock and starts sucking, taking him down inch by inch, large tongue laying flat along the vein. Will moves too, shifting himself on to one hand and leaning over Louis to kiss him deeply. Harry pushes in his third finger as they kiss, making Louis’ hips buck up, moaning around Will’s lips.  

 

Will pulls away after sucking on his top lip, “Is this okay?” He asks, spreading his fingers and briefly interlocking them with Harry’s.

 

“Yes, feels so good,” Louis moans, tilting his head back exposing his throat. Will kisses down his neck, biting down occasionally. He comes to a stop at one of Louis’ nipples, taking the bright red nub into his mouth, biting down lightly and twisting it with his teeth. It seems like Harry knows exactly what Will is doing as he sucks harder and sinks further down letting the head of Louis’ cock hit the back of his throat. Louis back arches at an obscene angle as he came,  crying out, “Shit, shit, shit!”

 

His body trembles as he slowly comes down from his orgasm and the two boys pet and kiss him while filling his ears with praises of love and adoration. When he finally opens his eyes Harry is the first one he sees, cupping his cheek and asking, “How are feeling?”

 

“Good, so good,” he mumbles, lifting his head up to kiss Harry on the mouth, “Love you,” he whispers. Harry presses his face into Louis’ cheek, smiling deeply and kissing him there.

 

“Love you too, Boo.” He tugs lightly on Louis’ earlobe with his teeth.

 

Harry moves off of him but keeps a hand on the center of his chest, keeping Louis anchored to the here and now.

 

Will is in his face next, kissing along his cheekbones and across his nose making him giggle, “Did you like that?”

 

Louis smiles up at him, placing a hand on his cheek, “I did, thank you.”

 

Will smiles, “Anytime,” he says with a wink pulling back to sit next to Harry.

 

“Okay,” Harry says, voice back to being authoritative, “We are gonna have to move around a bit,” turning his eyes to Louis, “Is that alright with you, love? Think you can handle another go with both of us?”

 

Louis takes a moment to think, he is pretty sensitive and neither of the lads have removed their fingers from his hole but his dick still twitches in interest, “Yes.” He finally answers, licking his lips, images of both of them inside him flittering through his mind.

 

Harry nods, looking to Will, “Okay, why don’t you and Louis switch, have him ride you.”

 

Will’s eyes darken, “Sounds good to me,” he rubs a palm down the inside of Louis' thigh, “Are _you_ sure?” He asks, looking into Louis’ eyes.

 

Louis smiles at him, “Yeah, I’d like that. I want to be close to you,” he reaches out grabbing their wrists, “both you,” eyes flickering back and forth between the two boys. They smile down at him but sadly have to remove their fingers, Louis whining, feeling his hole clench uncomfortably around nothing. Harry pulls him into his lap as Will climbs off the bed to remove his pants. Harry kisses along his jaw and rubs his back as they wait for Will to situate himself on the bed. Louis feels Will’s hand come up to rest on his lower back and a feather light kiss being placed at the top of his spine.

 

“Ready babe?” Harry asks him.

 

“Yeah,” he answers, unwinding his arms from Harry’s neck and allowing the two boys to move him around the way they want him, straddling Will’s slender hips with Harry sitting behind him. He places his hands on either side of Will’s head, smiling down at him. It feels as if its been forever since he has been this close to his brother and it's almost unbelievable that Harry is sharing this intimacy with them. He leans down pressing their lips together, sucking Will's tongue into his mouth hungry for all of him.

 

“Always so eager,” Will says, as Louis nips at his tongue. Louis laughs, kissing him again and biting down hard on his lip when he catches it.

 

“Hey, you two,” Harry playfully scolds, “If you don’t stop kissing I’m going to come all over Lou’s arse, when I’d rather come inside it.” He gives him a slight slap to his bum and Louis moans, his dick starting to fill out again.

 

Harry rubs at his arse, moving his fingers down to rub Louis’ hole. He picks up the lube and coats his hand fully before covering Will’s cock with his large sticky palm, coating him with lube. Will moans, reaching up to grab Louis’ face and bring him down for another kiss. Harry places his clean hand on Louis’ hip and the other around Will’s cock. Louis’ breath stutters knowing what is about to happen next as both Will and Harry now have a hand on a hip guiding him back towards Will’s erection. He gasps when it gets caught on his rim and Will tenses, stopping himself from bucking up to his heat, letting Louis take him in at his own pace. His cock enters the first ring of muscle fairly easy and when Will rubs one of Louis’ nipples, he sinks down slowly meeting Will’s hips in one fluid motion. Louis swivels his hips, moaning, loving the way his twin fills him up.

 

Harry comes up behind Louis kissing his shoulders, “Feel good?”

 

Louis nods his head, looking down at Will’s strained face, “Can I move now?” Louis asks the two of them, already becoming desperate to come again.

 

“Fuck, please,” Will slurs out, while Harry sucks a mark behind his ear before saying, “Whenever you want.”

 

Louis began slowly lifting his hips off his brothers cock till just the tip is inside him then sinking back down with Harry’s hand warm and comforting on the small of his back. Will groans, gripping Louis’ hips hard and thrusting up when Louis moves down. It isn’t long before Louis is throwing his head back on to Harry’s shoulder and moaning as Will’s cock hits the bundle of nerves inside of him.

 

Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ chest, hands rubbing Louis’ nipples, as he bounces up and down on Will’s cock, “That’s it baby. Look so good on his cock, doing so well.”

 

“Fuck, Harry, need you,” Louis whimpers out, turning his head in search of Harry’s lips. Harry kisses him, sweeping his tongue over his teeth. He grabs the lube and coates his fingers once again, moving them down to where Will is connected to Louis. He smears the lube around Louis' rim with his finger before pushing it in along side Will’s hard cock. He moves it around, pulling at his rim and wrapping it around Will’s erection as the other lad thrust in and out of Louis.

 

A moan gets caught in Louis’ throat when Harry tries slipping in a second finger, it isn’t as easy but with a little more lube and a well timed bite to Louis’ bottom lip, it slides right in along side the other. Harry begins scissoring them while he thrusts them in time with Will.

 

“Fuck,” Will groans, “You’ve got to hurry or I’m going to come.”

 

“He’s not ready,” Harry growls, “He needs at least one more finger. We _aren’t_ going to hurt him.”

 

Will groans, head falling back against the pillows, hands gripping Louis’ hips, stopping his movements, “Lou, babe you got to stop moving for a bit.” Louis obeys but sobs brokenly, the need to come with both of them inside him becoming nearly unbearable.

 

Harry mouths at the bottom of Louis’ neck, “I’m sorry baby, we don’t want to rush you.”

 

“Its okay,” Louis says, closing his eyes, trying to calm himself.

 

Harry nudges a third finger against his rim and Louis knows he can do it if he just relaxes. Harry sucks a mark on his neck and Will rubs his peck, fingers teasing his nipples and that helps. Harry is soon able to slip in his third and final finger. He pumps them in and out, spreading them wide, opening up Louis more for his cock.

 

Will thrust where shallow as they work in unison for a bit longer wanting to open him up as much as possible.

 

Harry removes his fingers and pulls away to take off his underwear, he quickly coats his neglected cock with what is left of the lube. Louis can’t believe they used an almost full bottle but he figures he’s about to have two cocks in his arse so it’ll be worth it. Harry gets back on the bed and moves behind him, placing a hand on the small of his back, pushing him more into Will’s chest. Louis can feel the tip of Harry’s cock pushing up against his rim and he sucks in a breath, body tensing up. Harry steadies himself with one hand, trying to push into Louis’ tight hole. It refuses to give and Louis tenses up further, worrying that he won’t be able to do it, even though he wants it so much.

 

His breathing becomes erratic, his eyes filling with tears and Will is upon him immediately kissing them way with his lips, “Shh, baby it’s okay.”

 

Louis shakes his head, “I can’t.”

 

Harry massages his back, kissing his neck, “It’s fine, baby. We can stop.”

 

“No!” Louis shouts, “I want to, just not sure if I can,” he sniffles, wanting to turn away in shame.

 

“Hey, we can help you okay.” Harry says and Will nods.

 

“Yeah, we’re here to take care of you,” Will says brushing his cheek with his thumb.

 

“Okay,” Louis sighs, already feeling himself relax knowing they are there and will help him.

 

Harry massages at his rim with his fingers, while his cock brushes up against the tight muscle and Will rubs his hands up and down Louis’ back both of them helping him to relax further. Harry starts pushing against him again and this time he doesn’t tense up. And the head pops in but it burns, his hole never having been stretched this wide before. Will sees the discomfort on his face and moves his arm taking Louis’ cock in his hand, swiping his thumb over the tip spreading the precum around, it’s just enough distraction thst Harry is able to sink into him fully. Filling Louis up with both his and Will’s cock.

 

Louis blanches having them both inside of him, he almost starts gagging having never been so full in his life, he feels turned inside out and it’s a little uncomfortable. If it wasn’t for the fact that he’s sandwiched between the two loves of his life he’d probably be freaking out and wanting to get away. As it is, they are moaning in his ear and rubbing all over his back, sides and chest and the lines are blurring as to whose hand is which and with their cocks inside him he can’t tell who’s is who’s. He feels like the three of them are melting into one as they both rock their hips up into him and it’s the most amazing thing he’s ever experienced. With each shift forward they put more pressure on his prostate and the pleasure shooting through his body is never ending.

 

Louis falls forward on his elbows, panting into Will’s mouth, “I’m gonna, I’m gonna come.”

 

Will smiles, kissing his lips, “Me, too baby.”

 

Harry presses himself along Louis’ back, “Good cuz me too.”

 

Louis smiles burying his face in the crook of Will’s neck as the other two smile around him. They pick up their pace a bit, thrusting faster and deeper. Harry kissing the top of his spine, his hand coming around and wrapping his fingers around Louis’ cock, interlocking them with Will’s fingers as they stroke him together. It only to takes a few more hard thrusts to have Louis coming between them, streaking his and Will’s stomachs with his cum, pulsating out of him with each thrust of their hips, a loud high pitched moan falling from his mouth.

 

His hole clenches around the two boys cocks and Will holds him tight, biting Louis’ neck, thrusting a couple more times before coming as well. He fills Louis’ hole and covers Harry’s cock with his cum, hips stuttering to a halt. Harry continues thrusting him through it, chasing his own orgasm. He grabs Louis’ hips pulling him back letting Will’s softening cock slip out of him.

 

Will’s cum is leaking of his hole, dripping down his balls while Harry fucks him, it’s so hot that Louis’ dick twitches even though he’s come twice already. Harry'd hips are becoming erratic and Louis knows he’s close, he reaches a hand back placing it on top of the one Harry has on his hip. Harry turns his hand, clutching at Louis’ smaller one, watching as the boy starts kissing his twin, their lips smacking together, it tips him over the edge, pushing his hips flush with Louis’ arse, coming hard inside Louis' abused hole. Harry slumps forward, pressing his full weight down on the two lads, he kisses any part of Louis’ skin he can reach as his breathing slows down.  

 

Louis feels sore, sweaty and sticky and he needs a shower but all his body wants to do is roll over and fall asleep. He closes his eyes, resting his head on Will’s shoulders and the other two lads calm down. Louis’ not sure if he’ll ever fully recover from how hot this all wa but he really hopes they can do this again, maybe not soon but definitely again.

 

Harry groans, moving off of Louis, letting his dick slip out and Louis winces with how sensitive he is. Harry flops over on the other side of the bed, grabbing Louis around the waist, pulling him off of Will and tucking him in the middle of the two lads. Louis sighs feeling content as they smooth their hands down his body and place kisses on his cheeks and neck making him feel loved and cared for.

 

“You did so good baby,” Will whispers, kissing his temple, “Took our cocks so well, looked amazing.”

 

“Yeah, absolutely beautiful,” Harry agrees, “Hope you enjoyed it as much as we did.”

 

Louis blushes at all the praise, mumbling, “I did,” they both hear him and place more kisses on him.

 

He’s not sure what’s going to happen next, if they are going to get up and talk about all of it now or if they shower first, will they ever get to do this again, do they even _want_ to do it again?! He’s chewing on his lip, fingers unknowingly move to grip at each of the boys arms, his subconscious worry that he’s going to lose them.

 

“Hey,” Harry says, voice snapping him out of his worried thoughts, “You guys what to take a nap together?” His looking at them with his green eyes bright,  shiny and maybe even happy.

 

Louis nods slowly but Will tenses up behind him, “Uh? Are you sure you want that?” Louis knows the question isn’t directed at him.

 

Harry smiles, letting go of Louis and stretching out his arm, grabbing a hold of Will and pushing them both closer to him. His arm easily encompassing both brothers, “Yeah, I’m sure.”

 

Harry looks at Will while he gives Louis a kiss on the top of his head, “Neither one of us want you going anywhere.”

 

Louis smiles into Harry’s chest, mouthing a “thank you,” and pressing a kiss over his heart. He knows Harry understands by the gentle kiss that he places on Louis’ cheek.

 

Will relaxes, curling up further around Louis’ back, “Alright I’ll stay.” He kisses the back of Louis’ neck looping his arm around his waist and the other coming up under his head and so Will can thread his fingers through Harry’s curls, tugging, “I’m not used to sharing, you know?”

 

Harry shrugs, smirking, “You’ll learn.”

Louis knows they are all smiling by the lightness that descends upon them. He’s got his brother's and his boyfriend's cum leaking out of his arse and usually something like would make him feel uncomfortable but all it does it make him feel more loved. He snuggles further into the hold they have on him, making sure to say, “I love you both so much,” before he falls asleep.

  
He thinks he hears them say it back to him but he’s not sure, he’s already drifting off dreaming of the bath he knows Will is going to draw for him and the dinner Harry will cook. It’ll be strange at first the three of them figuring this, _them_ , out but they will and it will be beautiful and as easy as 1, 2, 3.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://iwillscreamuntilearsbleed.tumblr.com/) if you want!
> 
> Kudos and Comments always welcome and much appreciated!!!


End file.
